


Lesson 8: Hitting Hard

by SirGhirahim



Series: Our Lessons [8]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Athelstan fights back, Kissing, M/M, Praise, Small fighting/violence, Threats, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: With Ragnar and Lagertha gone for the day Athelstan is in charge. How will he cope when a threatening intruder invades the farm?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Lesson 8: Hitting Hard

"How long will you be gone?" Athelstan asked.

"All day" Lagertha replied. She and Ragnar were getting ready to go and see the Jarl, along with their friends. She and Ragnar would not be back until late.

Ragnar stepped in front of Athelstan and said "Can you look after the house and children until we return?"

"Of course" Athelstan replied.

Ragnar put a hand on Athelstan's shoulder, looked him dead in the eye and said "You had better"

Athelstan stiffened at the threat.

"Be good Bjorn you too Gyda" Ragnar said ruffling their hair before leaving.

It was Lagertha's turn to warn Athelstan next "If anything happens to my children I will rip out your lungs" she said goodbye to her children and then left.

Athelstan was at a loss at what to do, he'd not been left in charge of the children alone before. He was mostly worried about Bjorn causing him trouble, but the boy seemed more interested in sword training. Athelstan spent the day doing his chores and helping the children with their chores as well.

As the sky started to turn red with the setting sun he wondered how much long Ragnar and Lagertha would be. Suddenly loud footsteps caught his attention. Putting down the plates he was carrying he went to the door expecting to see Ragnar and Lagertha, but instead he got a punch to the face. He fell onto the hard floor dazed and confused. His face throbbed, the room spun and his vision blurred.

When Bjorn saw the intruder he grabbed his sword and fought back. He told his sister to run, while he kept the intruder busy. When the intruder saw Gyda run he turned his attention to her and his foolishness gave Bjorn an opening to slash his leg. The intruder hissed and back handed him. Bjorn was not deterred and he managed to knock the intruder off his feet and ran to find Gyda. He ran outside to try and find her, but didn't know she was trying to wake up Athelstan.

Gyda trying in vain to wake up Athelstan, but when the intruder found her she ran out the door. She didn't get far before she was grabbed roughly and a knife was held to her throat.

"Gyda!" Ragnar shouted as he ran to his home. With his weapon in his hand and his wife and friends at his side he watched as his daughter was grabbed and held hostage.

As Athelstan opened his eyes his felt his face throb. Warm blood trickled down his face as he stood up. He remembered what had happened and panic set in. He was going to search the whole house, but heard voices coming from outside. He took a quick glance outside and saw the horrific scene unfolding before his eyes. He looked around the room for something, anything to use as a weapon. Then he saw it, Lagertha's Iron cooking pan. He picked it up and snuck up behind the intruder and bashed him as hard as he could across the back of the head. The intruder went down fast.

Ragnar and Lagertha watched as the intruder held their daughter. They were both surprised when they saw the familiar figure of Athelstan slowly come out the door. Before they could blink Athelstan hit the intruder over the head and grabbed Gyda.

Ragnar and Lagertha checked over their daughter and were glad to see that she was alright. Ragnar's friends took the intruder to the shed and tied him up. As Lagertha consoled her children she made sure they were unharmed and then took care of Athelstan. She used warm water to wash away the blood from his lip and then used some herbs to stop any infection.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"A little" Athelstan replied. His lip throbbed and was more painful than he led on, but he bared it.

"You are brave priest" Lagertha said.

"No I'm not" Athelstan denied.

"You saved Gyda" she said.

"I put her in danger" Athelstan replied "I opened the door without looking and let a dangerous person in"

"True, but then you saved her. You were brave and I never you had such a fierce swing" she smiled.

Athelstan didn't feel brave, nor did he feel good about the situation. After his wound was taken care of he went outside to the Fjord to think.

It was dark when Ragnar came looking for Athelstan. Torch in hand he went down to the most obvious spot. As expected he found Athelstan down by the water. He stuck his torch in the ground and went down to Athelstan. He sat next to him and asked "Are you alright?"

"Fine" Athelstan replied bluntly.

"You do not seem it" Ragnar pointed out.

"I'm not" Athelstan admitted.

"So you just lied to me, then?" Ragnar asked.

Athelstan tutted and shook his head "I'm not in the mood for your games" he said in annoyance.

"I'm not playing a game. I'm trying to find out if you are alright" Ragnar replied. He gripped Athelstan chin and made him look at him. The cut on his lip was an angry red, slightly swollen and bruised "He hit you?" he asked.

"The moment I opened the door" Athelstan answered.

"I will make him pay" Ragnar said.

"Who is he? Why did he do this?" Athelstan asked.

"We are still trying to find out. We will make him talk" Ragnar replied.

Athelstan didn't want to think about how they would make him talk and nodded grimly.

"Does it hurt?" Ragnar asked.

"Not as much" Athelstan replied.

"You are strong priest. You took a hard punch and managed to get back up. Even thought you look like you would be blown away by a gust of wind" Ragnar joked.

Athelstan grimaced at the joke and turned away.   

"Sorry" Ragnar said realising his mistake "Will you look at me Athelstan?" he asked.

Athelstan turned back and said "I shouldn't have opened the door"

"No you should have looked. Times are dangerous. We will have to have a long talk about safety later" Ragnar said sternly "But for now let's talk about that swing of yours. You've been holding out on me during training priest"

Athelstan was still not in the mood to joke about "Am I in trouble?" he asked.

"For what?" Ragnar asked.

"For letting in a dangerous person and putting your family in danger" Athelstan replied "Should I not be punished?" he asked.

Ragnar pulled him close and asked in a dangerous tone "Do you want to be?"

"I don't know" Athelstan replied honestly.

"You do not want to be punished, you are just feeling guilty" Ragnar said letting go of Athelstan "I have put people in danger before, so I know how you feel"

"You do?" Athelstan asked.

"Yes" Ragnar replied.

Athelstan didn't ask any further and felt a little bit better. Guilt still racked at his mind and he was going to make sure he didn't make the same mistake again.

"You still did a good thing" Ragnar said.

"Pardon?"

"You saved Gyda" Ragnar said "I am proud of your bravery my priest" he leaned forward and kissed Athelstan on the lips, being careful of his cut.  

Athelstan was surprised by Ragnar's movement, but didn't stop him. He endured the kiss until Ragnar pulled back.

"Let's go home priest" Ragnar said.

The two of them went back to the farm and settled down for the night.


End file.
